A commercially-known accessory hanger is integrally formed of plastic and includes a hook portion and a body portion, the latter having upper and lower symmetrical openings bounded by the upper and lower margins of the body portion and arms extending from the body side margins and having ends spaced from one another to provide a passage between the upper and lower openings.
The arms are deflectable out of the plane of the body portion and a looped portion of an accessory is applied to the arms. As the arms return under self-bias into the plane of the body portion, the garment is retained and may be displayed by placing the hook portion on a display rod.
From applicants' viewpoint, the described commercial hanger is not as effective as desired in respect of securely retaining accessories. Thus, ties or scarfs come to be readily disengaged from the hanger, as by slipping over and beyond the arms.
A further disadvantage of the commercial hanger is that its hook portion is seen as too readily separable from a display rod.